


A Witcher's Date With A Barista

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Barista Harry Potter, Crossover, First Date, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Part of Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairing, Romance, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: At Jaskier's request the Witcher Geralt goes to a coffee shop and finds himself developing a romantic interest in one of the baristas who work there , a wizard named Harry Potter.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54
Collections: Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom Fest 2021, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	A Witcher's Date With A Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YueMiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueMiho/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and The Witcher series. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos are all mine. I have written this fanfiction for the Harry Potter Crossover Multifandom 2021 Fest. 
> 
> This pairing was a request by YueMiho. 
> 
> I hope I have written Geralt and Harry in character , I hope this is good and that everyone enjoys reading this!

Geralt was annoyed. He was walking along a dirt road with his friend Jaskier and the talkative Bard was talking, at the moment telling him all about a coffee shop that had recently gained popularity in the nearby city. 

“Go there with me please Geralt, I’ve heard the coffee’s really good there and it’ll be more fun going with a friend! Please!” 

Geralt tried to ignore the Bard’s whining, but it was difficult, just as difficult as it was to block out the sound of the ballads that the annoying Bard would sing during their travels. 

“If I go to this coffee shop and have a drink with you will you please shut up?” said Geralt, not wanting to listen to the Bard’s whining the whole journey to the city. 

Jaskier looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, “About this yes, yes I will” 

Jaskier grinned then as Geralt agreed to his request and they continued their way on the dirt path with the horse Roach being led beside them. 

When they arrived at the city Geralt made a stop at the pub where he met up with a man who he collected some earned coin from a job and then he allowed Jaskier to lead him towards the coffee shop that the Bard had been begging him to go to. 

The Witcher because of his heightened senses smelled the coffee shop before he saw it and the two men soon entered. 

Geralt was filled with annoyance again when he saw that the coffee shop was full of people and there was not many free tables left. 

“Oh! There’s a free table, we can sit there!” said Jaskier pointing at a table with two seats. 

Geralt gave a sigh and reluctantly went over to the table that Jaskier had pointed at. 

The white haired Witcher looked around himself where he sat. The coffee shop was indeed packed this morning and though there was too many people for Geralt’s liking it had a pleasant atmosphere with some musicians in the coffee shop playing music for people to listen to. 

“Hey there’s music! Mine’s better though” said Jaskier as he joined the Witcher at the table. 

Geralt rolled his eyes, having heard the Bard’s songs before and not really agreeing with his friend’s comment.

“Sure, it is...” he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

The Witcher suddenly sensed movement close by to the table and looked in the direction of where he sensed it. 

His eyes the colour of amber caught the sight of a man standing in front of their table, the man was attractive and was smiling at both Jaskier and Geralt politely. Geralt also noticed that when the man looked at the Witcher a light blush appeared on the man’s face. 

The man had a rather lean and fit sort of build and looked like he could probably be in his late twenties to middle thirties. He had short black messy hair that stuck up in every direction, wore black round glasses and had the brightest and most beautiful pair of green eyes that Geralt had ever seen on a man. On the man’s forehead Geralt could also see a scar in the shape of lightning, it looked unique. 

“Hello, I am Harry and I will be serving you today. What would you like?”

Geralt and Jaskier had a quick read of their menus, Jaskier was the first one to answer. 

“Coffee please, with four sugars and I would also like a piece of cake. Strawberry, if you have it” said Jaskier cheerfully. 

“Black coffee please, no sugar and no cream” said Geralt. 

“Can I get your names please?” said Harry. 

Jaskier gave a nod, “I’m Jaskier and my friend here is Geralt” 

Harry gave a brief nod and wrote down his customer’s orders and then repeated the order just to make sure he had written the order down correctly. “Right, so one coffee with four sugars and a piece of strawberry cake if we have it for Jaskier and for Geralt one black coffee with no sugar and no cream. Is that all correct, sirs?” 

Jaskier nodded, “Yes, that’s right” 

Geralt gave a nod. 

“Good...Good” muttered Harry before then saying “Right, your orders shouldn’t take too long. Please be patient and your drinks will be served to you soon”

Harry then walked away from them. 

“Nice place isn’t it Geralt?” said Jaskier in a cheerful tone of voice. 

“It’s alright...” said Geralt in reply. 

It didn’t take long for their drinks arrive and when they did Harry was the one to deliver them. 

“Here you go, coffee with four sugars and strawberry cake for you sir” said Harry to Jaskier as he placed down the drink and cake in front of the Bard. 

Harry then went around to Geralt, and again Geralt noticed that Harry’s cheeks were blushing slightly. 

“And your black coffee” said Harry as he placed the cup of black coffee in front of Geralt. 

“Thank you” said the two men. 

Harry stared at Geralt and Jaskier and smiled again politely, “Please enjoy!” he said before leaving the two men to enjoy their drinks and piece of cake. 

As Geralt drunk his coffee he couldn’t help but think that he might try going to this coffee shop again if he was in the area, the coffee wasn’t terrible and Harry, the man who had served them, was quite easy on the eyes. 

Geralt the following week went to the café again, this time going alone, he would drink his black coffee, come to see Harry, and maybe check for any available contracts to take on. Geralt continued to do this whenever he was in the city and had some spare time to spend in the coffee shop that Harry worked at. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Walking to the coffee shop where he worked Harry Potter felt nervous, lately during work he had received a new regular customer who he was sure was coming to the café just to see him. 

The man’s name was Geralt, Geralt had white hair but even so, he had the appearance of a young man in his early thirties . He looked extremely fit, with quite a muscular build and scarred. The man also had golden coloured eyes and so far hadn’t spoken much. 

Harry had developed a crush on Geralt, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to him and serving Geralt at the coffee shop had become the best part of his day. 

Harry hadn’t been working at the coffee shop for very long, only about a couple of months and he had only started living in the Continent for four months ago.

Before he started living in the Continent he had lived in another world, a world where he had been forced as a teenager to take part in a wizarding war. Harry was a wizard, a magic user, and during the war he had suffered a lot and due to becoming The Master of Death he had changed. The change hadn’t been immediate but had been gradual and now he no longer aged like a normal human should. Instead Harry aged more like the wizards who lived in the Continent, very….very slowly. 

Many , many years after the war and many years after Harry had lost those people in his life who he had loved he had transported himself to another world, to the Continent, by the use of a portal hoping for a place he could feel like he could belong again. 

Harry was still getting used to this new world but he hoped that he could one day call the Continent home and maybe even for a while live a normal life. 

During the time that Harry had been living in the Continent he had also found out about Witchers. Witchers were monster hunters and would carry two swords that they used in their work, a steel sword for humans and a silver sword for monsters. According to the people who Harry had talked to about the topic Witchers were supposed to be cold and without emotions. Harry wasn’t sure if he believed this or not though. 

At around noon Harry was serving a customer when he saw Geralt enter through the café door and take a seat at a table. Once Harry was through with serving the customer he had been serving he walked towards Geralt, Geralt saw Harry get close and gave Harry an almost smile. 

“Geralt…Good afternoon, has anyone gotten your order yet?” Harry asked, his smile genuine, though nervous. 

Geralt shook his head, “The usual please” said the white-haired man. 

“Black coffee?” 

Geralt nodded. 

Harry gave a nod and wrote down Geralt’s order on a small notepad. 

“Your drink won’t take long Geralt” promised Harry before then leaving to the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for the coffee to be made and soon Harry delivered it to Geralt’s table. 

“Here Geralt, one black coffee” said Harry with a small smile as he set the coffee down in front of Geralt. 

“Thank you, Harry,” mumbled Geralt to the other male and he gave Harry a slight genuine smile. 

Harry blushed a little and for just a moment he stood there and stared at Geralt. 

Soon Harry spoke, his voice sounding nervous and his cheeks were still blushing lightly. 

“Geralt ..Um..I am sorry if this seems inappropriate but are…are you in a relationship with anyone at the moment?” 

Surprise flashed through Geralt’s yellow eyes at Harry’s question and Harry felt relieved when the white-haired man gave a slight shake of his head. 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Um…Would you be interested in…” Harry began and was interrupted by the Witcher. 

“You? Definitely” 

Again, Harry felt a wave of relief fill him, “Good, um how about the pub that’s across the street?” 

“Sounds good to me…” 

Harry smiled and they both agreed on a time and day for the date before Harry left Geralt’s table and went to serve other customers in the café. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Geralt at around evening on the night of the date sat at the counter of the pub waiting for his date. 

The Witcher didn’t really do romance but he was attracted to Harry, the man who he had been going to see while the other man was at work. Harry was attractive, not annoying, and Geralt had come to really like Harry. 

According to rumours that were spread around in society and by Witchers themselves said that Witchers were emotionless and cold but that wasn’t completely true. The procedure to take away a Witcher’s emotions to make them more effective as monster killers didn’t always work the way it was supposed to. Geralt was one of the special ones that the procedure didn’t work on completely, he could still feel human emotions, not to a great extent like normal humans did but he could still feel them. 

When Harry arrived Geralt smiled at him and admired him for a moment. 

“You look er…good” said Geralt. 

Harry smiled, “Thanks you look good too...” Harry said too. 

They soon both headed into the pub and went to the pub counter where they ordered two beers and two meals of food. When they ordered the bartender took one look at Geralt and Geralt’s two swords that the Witcher had, the man sighed. 

“A Witcher, huh? Well fine but don’t stay long, we don’t want any trouble here” said the bartender. 

Geralt looked indifferent at this, Harry looked offended and he was about to protest when Geralt interrupted. 

“Fine, we’ll drink, eat and leave” Geralt said and then grabbed Harry’s wrist gently before leading his date towards a table that had two seats at it. 

“That wasn’t fair, you haven’t done anything wrong” muttered Harry, after Geralt let go of him and they both sat down. 

“I know but it’s ok, it comes with the job. Thank you, Harry” said the Witcher, giving an almost smile at the other man. 

Harry gave a sigh and to Geralt it seemed that Harry wanted to say something else but didn’t quite know what exactly to say. 

Soon there was a silence and Geralt could tell that Harry was trying to ignore what had previously happened so they could enjoy this time together. 

They both sat in silence, both men feeling awkward, though at the same time the silence was nice and as they sat in their chairs they stared at each other. Neither man really knew what to say so they simply said nothing and for the time being enjoyed the quiet. 

Geralt liked the silence and he was glad Harry wasn’t pushing for conversation, unlike a certain annoying Bard he knew who for some reason always seemed to want to talk and sing his songs. 

As their beers were set down they were told their meals would be ready soon and then they were alone together at their table again. 

This time Geralt did speak, “So….er your eyes are very pretty Harry” he said before starting to drink some of his beer. 

Harry blushed, “Um…Thanks, Geralt... Your eyes are nice as well”

“It’s the mutation” explained Geralt shortly. “You a mage or something? Because I’ve never seen eyes like yours before…Not in a normal human at least.” 

Surprise filled green eyes and Harry gave a nod, “Actually yes, I…I am. I am a wizard” Harry took a sip of his beer and Geralt saw slight panic showing in Harry’s bright emerald eyes. “Um…Is…Is that a problem?” 

“No..Not a problem.” 

Harry looked relieved, “Good” 

A short time after their meals arrived at the table the two men soon ate their food and continued to drink their beers. While they ate and drank they talked again , getting to know each other. 

After they were both finished eating and drinking they went back to Harry’s home in the city where they spent the rest of the night enjoying the rest of the date in a place where they would be alone to get to know each other better in more ways than one. 

After talking for a while Geralt and Harry shared a make out session which though they were still a bit drunk eventually led to them having sex. 

After leaving Harry’s home the next day Geralt found that he had quite enjoyed being with the other man and that he wouldn’t mind going on another date with Harry again, that was of course if the wizard wanted to as well.


End file.
